


Storytime snuggle

by thetemptationisstrong



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetemptationisstrong/pseuds/thetemptationisstrong
Summary: A warm snuggle under the blanket with a good book is the perfect way to chase away the chill of Autumn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired after rereading Subpoenas and Spousal Privilege series by gertiemcfuzz last week. (If you haven't read it yet, you should!) It put me in the right frame of feels to motivate me to draw this. The Danvers-Grant family feels always gets to me whenever I read it :'D . Also please excuse the coloring job.  
> 


End file.
